I choose you
by Just-A-Dream-Finally-famous
Summary: Brittany and Santana are both successful Brittany is a dancer and Santana is a singer. Will they make it through their rough patches ? especially when Santana discovers that Brittany is cheating on her.


Chapter one

Life with Brittany was like nothing I had ever dreamed of. We had been together since high school from the first day I met her I knew that she was the one for me. sure we had, had some rough patches along the way but at the end I could say everything worked out. She went to college in Boston while I went to college in New York City. Somewhere along the way Brittany realized that MIT was not where she wanted to be because she wanted to dance, she said it was her true calling. I was so proud of Brittany for realizing her dream because I knew she wasn't happy at MIT i mean how I can forget those nights she would call me crying because of the amount of pressure she felt she was under.

I told her to follow her heart and that's exactly what she did. She started dancing and working at her friends James studio. James was a really nice guy good looking too he was a bit to touchy with Brittany but Brittany assured me that, that's just the way James was with everyone I've only met the guy twice but I had my eyes on him.

While Brittany was living her dream I was also trying to live mines. Writing music and sometimes getting behind the booth with my friend Mercedes and singing our hearts out. At that time I sang back round for her but I didn't mind because everyone has to start somewhere right? At the time I was also going to college but for law because if I didn't make it in the music business I wanted to make sure that my future family was taken care of. Sure Brittany made enough money but I can't depend on her to support me all my life.

Now Four years later I'm glad that we both decided to follow our dreams. Brittany went on to tour with Brittany Spears, Kesha, gaga and a lot more She even went on to do some movies. While I got a deal with Sony records thanks to my good friend Mercedes I got discovered when one of the agents Riley from Sony heard me sing some tunes at some festival in the valley I'll never forget that day.

A door slamming snaps me out of my day dream and soon a tired looking Brittany makes her way through the living room not even realizing that I'm there because when she looks up and we make eyes contact she looks surprised.

"Hey, baby" I purr as Brittany walks towards me in her cute gray sweats and black tank top her hair is up in a messy bun, her cheeks tinted red from the heat New York summers they were no joke it got so hot that Brittany and I would sweat just from walking to the Deli across the street. "Hey. What are you doing home so early I thought you were at the studio?" Brittany replies tiredly.

"I slipped out early today because I wanted to see you" I stated while looking at Brittany who was now sitting next to me trying to keep her eyes open. I couldn't help but smile she looked so cute trying not to pass out. "mm, you didn't have to do that san"

"Yes I do Britt, I know how tired you've been. Have you thought about taking a little brake? You've been working yourself so hard lately" I reply as I stand up and lay Brittany down on the couch taking off her shoes and massaging her feet softly. Brittany lets out small whimpers as I massage her slightly swollen feet.

"San you know I can't take a break now, the summer concert is coming up and you know I'm choreographing the dances"

I groan because how could I forget that when Brittany opened her own dance studio two years ago they had started a tradition that every summer and winter they would have a mini concert where every class hip hop, jazz and ballet would but on a show to show their families everything they've learned during their time at "Pierce dance studios" I loved everything about the studio but I would never forget how hard it was to open the studio, we had to get different teachers for every class because britt couldn't teach them all but when it came to the summer and winter concert britt and the teachers we had both chosen come together to choreograph different dance numbers, we also had to put together the number of tickets to be sold and whole bunch of other things. Since I owned 40 percent of "Pierce studios" I had to put in work too but I didn't mind because I would do anything for my Brittany.

"San why did you stop?" Brittany questions breaking, me out of my thoughts as she got up from the couch to sit next to me. she cuddled into my side and kissed my cheek. "sorry baby I was in my own little world, but really britt maybe we should do a little weekend getaway?" I ask as I start giving her little butterfly kisses on her cheeks making my way over to her lips, making her giggle softly.

"We can do a little weekend getaway after the summer concert, just me and you baby" she purrs, kissing my lips softly.

"Fuck I can't wait baby" I rasp out as I kiss her back.

"How was your day baby?" Brittany asks kissing my lips softly.

"It was good Riley has been kicking my ass lately he wants me to release that new song that I wrote but I need to tweak it a little" I state simply as I peck her lips softly again.

"What do you need to tweak baby? I've heard the song baby I loved it" Britt questions.

"You just love it because it's about you" I can't help but giggle as I roll my eyes playfully at her. Brittany just laughs and kisses me again before I get up from the couch.

"You leaving me,?" Brittany asks with a small pout on her lips that she knows I can't resist.

"No silly come on where going to bed your tired" Grabbing Brittany by her hand I bring her over to our bedroom. I smile as we step inside our bedroom that I love so much. The walls are gray with small frames adorned on them with pictures of me and Brittany. There are two night stands on each side of the beds brittany's night stand holds two books and a small lamp, while mines hold a similar lamp with my reading glasses and my lap top.

Tonight we both fall asleep instantly cuddled in each other's arms.

* * *

It had been two days since brittany's summer concert, Brittany and I hadn't really had time for each other lately because she's been with James mc touchy pants because even though he had his own dance studio he wanted to come and help out at britts dance studio. Which I thought was completely stupid do to the fact that we had the business taken care of perfectly without him but whatever. Brittany thought it would be a good idea to have him around since he had helped her out so much when she first started out letting her work at his studio for a while.

Lately I've noticed that Brittany has been distant. Maybe it was the stress from the whole dance concert thing she had going on but the concert had been over with two days ago already so something was definitely up. I had taken time off from the studio since I had released my new single I didn't have to worry about recording anything else for a while. My record was doing just fine so there was no pressure on me from Sony for now.

I had postponed the vacation I had planned with Brittany to Hawaii for next week because like I said Brittany was busy. I didn't know with what because things around the studio were slow since the concert was over there was really not much to do. Since I had the next two weeks off and I had not seen britt in what seemed forever because when she would come I would be asleep and when I woke up in the morning she would be almost out the door giving me quick kiss before leaving.

So I decided to surprise my baby with flowers at the studio. I was so excited to give her, her favorite flowers which were lilies. She loved them so much I couldn't wait to see the beautiful smile on her face when she saw them.

Opening the studio's doors I walked up to the front desk holding the lilies up proudly.

"hey, Allison!" I greeted loudly when I walked up to the front desk. Allison had been distracted on her phone when I walked in so I decided to scare the crap out of her. she was so cute she was a shoulder length blonde hair her blue eyes stuck out the most. She reminded me of a freshman Brittany in high school.

"oh, Ms Lopez! How are you? – wait no" she paused "what are you doing here? Ms Pierce didn't say anything about you coming in today?" she stated innocently.

"Can't a lady surprise her lady?" I smirked as I walked towards brittany's studio "wait is britt in the studio or her office?" I question, stopping midway down the hallway.

"Yes, she in her studio, with James" she confirms. I say quick thanks before making my way down the hallway which has picture frames with Brittany and everyone she has ever toured with adorned on them.

"Surprise baby!" I say as I open the door to britts dance studio but I instantly drop the flowers I had bought for Brittany. The sight before me sucks all the air out of me.

Brittany and James are in the middle of the dance floor in each other arms, their lips look like there a centimeter away from each other's from where I'm standing. Brittany looks towards the door at me and pushed James so hard he falls to the floor.

"San" Brittany says quickly. "It's not, what is looks like I swear" she rushes out quickly. James is still on the floor with a smirk on his face but I have no time for him right now because I think I'm in shock my mouth opens but I can't speak, we all seem to be stuck in place because no one moves. Someone behind me seems to shake me from my daze. Its Allison "hey, Ms Pierce- oh what?" she says looking around confused.

I quickly turn around and make a run down the down the hallway, running as fast as I can. I just want to get to my car. "Santana!" Brittany yells from somewhere behind me but I keep running as I open the door to the studio I press the key to my car to unlock all the doors. Running as fast as I can I make it to my car and open the door but before I can close the door Brittany is stopping me, she holding the door open. Were both out of breath my face is hot with tears.

I try to close the door but Brittany is stronger than me. "Get away from me!" I yell as I try to open the door. "No! please Santana hear me out!" she replies just as loudly her cheeks are red, from what I can see she's been crying too. "You walked in at the wrong time, we had just finished the dance number it supposed to be romantic, I was just helping him, I'm his dance partner" she tries to explain.

"I don't give a fuck Brittany! Dance numbers don't involve you almost kissing him" I hiss as I cry harder trying to pull my car door closed but she won't let me.

"Santana, please I would never" she pleads as she cries harder. For a moment I feel bad because I've never screamed at Brittany before I mean we have gotten into arguments but never like this then I remember that she hadn't told me anything about this so called dance number and it just pisses me off more.

"so why didn't you tell me Brittany?" I ask as I wipe my tears "why have you been so fucking distant? Hm? Fucking tell me?" I whisper praying that she would say something that would put my mind at ease but she doesn't her mouth just opens and closes.

A choke sob escapes my throat as I slam my car door closed locking the car doors the last thing I hear before I drive away is Brittany pounding on the my car windows "Please Santana" she begs as I drive away.


End file.
